


Broken

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Suicide Attempt, mentions of past Sam/John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Broken

Dean was passed out drunk, and Sam knew he could just take. So he did. Dean was easy enough to strip, didn't even stir in his sleep, soon Sam was just as naked as his big brother. Dean had been asking for this really, the flirt that he was, always rubbing his newest conquests in Sam's face. But tonight was the night. Sam shoved Dean onto his back and crawled on him, getting Dean hard, sinking down onto Dean's cock with a moan. 

Dean woke then, and tried to buck Sam off, but Sammy wouldn't leave.

Sam moaned like a little whore, loving the feeling of his big brother inside of him. Dean tried yet again to fight him off, but Sam just growled at him, hand raised as if he would hit Dean if he tried, so Dean just stopped. Sam rode him until they both came, only to have Dean finally shove him off and run into the bathroom. 

Sam could hear the shower running, hear his brother sobbing and he didn't know what was wrong. He tried to go in, but the door was locked, so he sat there, waiting until Dean finally opened up. 

Dean wouldn’t look at him, flinched away when Sam tried to touch him, and it broke something in Sam. He shoved Dean against the wall, kissing him desperately, begging Dean to show him some affection, but once more Dean just shut down. 

“You were supposed to love me,” Sam sobbed, falling to his knees, looking all of his 13 years, “You were supposed to want me. Not them, me.” 

Dean finally looked at him, “Sammy, not like this, I can’t love you like this.” 

Sam screamed, rage, hurt, betrayal in his voice. “I’m supposed to be the one. You’re supposed to take care of me, Dad said.” 

“Sammy, please, stop this,” Dean begged. 

“You don’t want me, Dad doesn’t want me anymore. No one wants me,” Sam said, voice broken.

He walked towards the bathroom, head down, broken, lost, hollow. He should have known, he was the freak, he wasn’t good enough. 

Dean found him just before he took the blade to his wrist, pulling him against his chest. “Sammy, I’m sorry. I am so sorry, Baby Boy.”


End file.
